


let me know if it’s okay (to call you when i’m lonely)

by 50huskies



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50huskies/pseuds/50huskies
Summary: Kaz offers his boss a massage. Snake has other plans.





	let me know if it’s okay (to call you when i’m lonely)

**Author's Note:**

> first published fic and ofc its bbkaz  
> take me back to costa rica '74
> 
> title from [the neighbourhood](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jCSvOtUaI8s)

  
It was always past sundown when Snake ends up stumbling into their shared living space, noisy despite the man's reputation for impeccable stealth. Kaz can hear the sound of belts clicking and unclicking, looking up from his place on the bed where he had been reading over one of their latest offers. Usually he left the business affairs to his office, but couldn't shake off the need to wait up for Snake, despite it being hours past his usual ETA, hoping the paperwork would keep his mind from falling asleep.

He sets the papers down to peer at him from behind his signature aviators, greeting him with a warm smile. "Snake! How'd the mission go?"

"... why're you still up, Kaz," he murmurs in response, giving him a look before turning to settle on the bed across him from, his back stiff towards the blonde.  

"Couldn't sleep. I guess I just lost track of the time." Kaz says, shrugging nonchalantly as he lets out a yawn and stretches his arms in front of him. He eyes the outline of Snake's back as Snake reaches down to untie his boots, pulling them off with a dull thud. He's clad in nothing but his BDU pants and white shirt, Kaz's eyes flickering as he watches the expanse of muscles that moves beneath the thin fabric as he rolls an arm, then his shoulders.

His tongue darts out unconsciously to lick his bottom lip, getting an idea.

"You seem stressed, Boss," he quips, moving forward to climb on top of the space behind him. The mattress creaks under his weight as he leans in on one knee, hand pressing against the small of Snake's back. "Let me give you a massage?"

“Massage?” he repeats, nearly scoffing, but doesn’t pull away from his touch.

“C’mon, Boss, I can see the tension in your muscles from here. It’ll feel better, I promise.” Kaz gestures to the bed, patting the spot beside him.

He simply stares at him for a moment, considering it. Moments pass in silence before Kaz figures he shot his shot and missed, retreating to go nurse his pride, before Snake gives a reluctant grunt, turning slowly. Kaz's eyes light up instantly again, and he motions for him to lie on his stomach.

“Good,” Kaz muses, when Snake finally settles, and his hands move to rub at his shoulder, shifting positions so that his legs straddle his boss. He starts to feel Snake relax under his kneading, nimble fingers leaving feather-light touches that contrast rough hands, and he can't help but grin as Snake lets out a low hum of approval. Kaz moves his hands down further, towards the middle of his back, thumbing the fabric there in deep circles. He lifts an arm, using his elbow to press against the tighter knots in his back, moving in a slow, clockwise motion.

“Better?” Kaz asks, smoothing out a particularly tense knot. Snake remains silent, causing the blonde to pause. “Boss…?”

“Kaz.” he mutters, and Kaz immediately halts in his ministrations, eyebrows furrowing in response.

“You’re hard.”

 _Oh_. Much to his dismay, he hadn’t noticed the stiffness of his length pressing lightly against Snake’s ass. His face reddens almost immediately, cursing his rampant libido inwardly as he moves to get up from his position, planning on apologizing and leaving to awkwardly deal with it later.

He's pulled from his thoughts as Snake reaches up to grab one of his wrists, unceremoniously flipping Kaz over on his back as he easily switches their positions. The force is hard enough to knock his glasses off his face, and Kaz just blinks, feeling even more exposed without the shade of his aviators between them.

“B-Boss..?”

“You like me,”

It's not a question.

Kaz almost sputters at Snake’s blunt accusation, albeit true, and he wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all. His heart misses a beat as any means of defense dies in his throat, Snake eyeing him intently. He figures he has nothing else to hide, feeling more and more like a prey caught in its predators grasp as Snake continues to stares at him blankly, the pressure on his wrist not letting up. “To tell you the truth, Boss… I’ve been flirting with you since the day we got here.”

“Hm.”

Snake doesn’t move his gaze from Kaz’s face, who only seems to become more flustered at the sound of his own confession. He seems to consider it for a moment before experimentally thrusting forward, his hips moving against Kaz’s, who lets out a strangled noise at the friction. 

Despite Snake’s seemingly calm expression, he can feel the heat of a growing erection pressing against his crotch, and it only serves to make his arousal worse, the friction making shivers shoot down his spine, dizzying his head. Snake notices his reaction and thrusts again, a little harder this time, and Kaz can't hold back the moan that slips from his lips. He turns away, face impossibly flustered, refusing to look him in the face.

“Kaz.”

There's a beat of hesitation before the sheer intensity of his voice causes Kaz's head to snap back up again, despite his own refusal - probably some sort of deep-seated, knee-jerk reaction to his boss that he figures he'll always have. When their eyes meet, Snake stares again, in his weird, silent, observatory way, and Kaz is almost about to open his mouth to apologize, call the whole thing off, before Snake leans down to press his lips against his.

Kaz makes a noise against his mouth, managing to pull one of his hands from Snake’s grip, and like a man possessed he runs it down the side of his face instead, moving to tangle his fingers in his boss’ hair in order to pull him closer. He deepens the kiss, tongue licking lightly at the bottom of Snake’s lips, and Snake bites at Kaz in response.

“Hey! Don’t-“ Kaz is interrupted by another kiss, keeping his mouth and mind preoccupied as Snake moves a hand lower, unbuckling belts and pulling down trousers to tug both of their erected lengths out. He wraps a hand around both of them, and the noise that escapes Kaz’s mouth is almost wanton.

He starts pumping them with a steady rhythm, moving his lips against Kaz’s neck as the blonde gasps for air. He bites a love mark below his chin, barely higher than where Kaz would usually wear his scarf, and Kaz would scold him about it if he wasn’t so incoherent, unable to form words at the feeling and sight of his boss’ hand around their dicks.

He lets out little moans every so often, and Snake only chuckles lowly in response.

“You’re so loud, Kaz” he mutters against his skin, biting lightly at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Can’t – ah – help it,” he struggles to find his breath as Snake gives a particularly harsh tug at the both of them. “Been thinking about this for so long,”

Snake’s hand picks up the pace. “Yeah? And what do you think about?”

“You... fucking me so hard I can't _stand_ ,”

He stops, almost abruptly, and Kaz lets out a whine at the loss. He opens his mouth to complain but Snake’s other hand moves to shove his fingers into his XO’s mouth, watching as Kaz sucks on them greedily.

Snake only stares again, Kaz feeling as if he's falling apart under his boss’ ardent gaze, but laps his tongue around his fingers nonetheless. Snake doesn’t break eye contact as he withdraws his fingers, a generous trail of saliva following, and uses his other hand to nudge Kaz’s legs apart.

His fingers find Kaz’s entrance and he gingerly shoves one finger in, gauging the blonde’s reaction. Kaz inhales sharply in response, and Snake pauses, waiting for the spasm of muscle to relax around him before he moves another in alongside the first one, and then a third.

Embarrassed, Kaz tries to avert his gaze again, but Snake keeps his other hand on Kaz’s face, forcing him to look at him as he begins to thrust his fingers in and out of Kaz. Kaz’s brow furrows, mouth open and gasping as he fucks himself against his boss' hand.

Snake leans back and lets go of his face, picking his length in his hand again as he starts to pump himself in time with his fingers fucking Kaz. He whimpers at the sight, breathless, knowing that he’s probably drooling now, feeling as if he's starting to reach his peak already, and reaches down to wrap his hand around Snake’s wrist.

“B- Boss… Boss, I’m not going to last,”

Snake only grunts in response, a ghost of a smirk passing by his expression, but stops nonetheless. He pulls out his slick fingers, only to shove them back into Kaz’s open mouth, who immediately starts to suck again.

He moans loudly around his fingers as Snake guides his dick towards Kaz’s entrance, pressing in slowly.

“You’re... so big, _fuck_ ,” Kaz groans around his fingers, Snake stilling his hips for a moment to let Kaz adjust as he bottoms out. He withdraws his hand, replacing it with his mouth instead, and starts to move.

Kaz can’t help the sounds that come out of his mouth, despite Snake’s lips on his, and his arms clinging tightly around his boss’ neck. When Snake lets up Kaz moans, loudly, in his ear as Snake moves to bite bruises along the younger man’s neck.

He has a hand on his hip, another on his shoulder, both holding him in place as Snake fucks into him, hips snapping almost desperately at the pace. Kaz can do nothing but take it, feeling incapacitated under the weight of Snake's body over him, unable to catch his own breath as his nails dig deep into Snake's back with every thrust. The pace is brutal and intoxicating, Kaz can feel every inch of his skin against him and in him and he grapples for any kind of purchase with his hands around his arms, his neck.

Snake’s hand moves to the back of his leg, adjusting them so his leg is lifted against his shoulder instead. His eyes are half-lidded as he caresses his face against Kaz softly, turning his head to leave a bite mark on his calf.

Kaz drags his nails along Snake’s back in retaliation, eyes rolling to the back of his head at a particularly hard thrust, and then suddenly Snake withdraws, taking his warmth with him, but Kaz has barely enough time to register the loss of friction as he’s being maneuvered onto his knees, Snake pushing him forward onto his arms as he grabs his waist again, easily thrusting back in.

“Snake, I-“

“You thought about this, huh? Jerked yourself off to the thought of me pounding you like this, moaning so loud everyone on Motherbase knows exactly who their XO is such a slut for,”

Kaz’s eyes widen at Snake’s sudden interjection, his lips at his ear, the imagery starting to overwhelm him as he imagines Snake fucking him in front of the MSF soldiers, his face against the unforgiving concrete as the legendary Big Boss fucks him,  _claims_  him-

Snake suddenly leans back, his arm wrapping around Kaz’s chest to hold him upright, bouncing Kaz on his lap.

From this angle it hits his prostate just right and Kaz’s moaning turns hoarse and erratic, his dick throbbing as it slaps against his stomach in time with Snake’s thrusts.

“Oh god,  _fuck_ -” Kaz can hardly keep up anymore, eyes half lidded and babbling uncontrollably as Snake continues to fuck him in earnest. “Yeah, Boss,  _god_  it’s so good, you’re so good,  _Snake_ -“

Kaz releases suddenly, coming undone without even being touched, spurting out thick white lines over his stomach, reaching far enough to hit the bottom of his chin. He leans his head back against the older man’s shoulder, gasping, as Snake continues to thrust into him.

“Kaz.” Snake mutters, almost moans, low and guttural. “ _Kaz_.”

“Yeah.”

Kaz reaches up to thread on of his hands through Snake’s hair as he comes inside of him, a low growl that Kaz can feel rumbling in his chest, against his back. He can feel the warmth of his boss’ release spilling inside of him and he moans with Snake, both of their breaths erratic and harsh.

 

 

They stay like that for a while, Snake breathing heavily and Kaz’s head leaning back against the crook of his neck. He leans towards Snake, pressing against his side, and Snake leans towards the touch to press his cheek against his forehead.

Snake eventually gets off, Kaz wincing at the loss, and Snake leaves and comes back, towels in hand, wiping off the sweat and cum from himself and throwing Kaz a cloth.

Kaz lays on his back, exhausted, draping an arm over his eyes as he sighs. There’s a comfortable silence between them as Snake sits up at the edge of the bed, lighting up a cigar that he procured out of god knows where - Kaz is too tired to reprimand him for smoking in his room.

Eventually, Kaz breaks the silence. He remains on his back, but lets out a quiet laugh. “You have a thing for my mouth, Boss?”

There’s a snort. “Hm. Keeps you from talking.”

Kaz holds back the urge to roll his eyes. He runs a hand down his face instead, rubs his cheek, and lets it drop by his side again. He manages a glance at Snake.

“Why didn’t we do that sooner?”

Snake shrugs, blowing out smoke into the air. “Maybe ‘cause you were too busy fucking everyone else on base.”

“Only because it seemed like you wouldn’t,”

He gives him a look, humming around his cigar. “You never asked.”

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Oh, Boss, when you’ve got the time, any chance you’d wanna stick your dick in me?’”

“Sounds about right.”

Kaz does roll his eyes this time. “You’re an ass.”

Snake raises a brow at him, taking another drag from his cigar, and seems to pause, pondering it for a moment. He lets out one last puff of smoke before snubbing out his cigar on the floor, and there’s a ghost of a grin that lingers on his lips as he leans over Kaz to kiss him, the motion uncharacteristically soft.

“You like it though.”

Kaz scoffs, tries to brush him off, like the heat on his face hadn’t been from the softness of Snake’s touch, like it didn’t flutter his heart, threatening to burst. It alarms him, just how much something so simple can set him on edge, and he shifts away, tries to still his thoughts.

“Sure, Boss.”

“Snake.”

“Snake. Right.”

He stares at Kaz again, Kaz feeling more unnerved under his gaze, a flush still evident across his features. His eye holds the most particular shade of blue, and Kaz can’t help but stare back this time, noticing the little imperfections he hadn’t noticed before, flaws that grace his boss’ face. For all of his imposing aura, he was, after all, still only a man.

Snake is the first to break eye contact, sitting up again, running one of his hands through Kaz’s hair. “Sleep, Kaz.”

“What about you?”

“I have to deploy in about three hours.”

There's a hum as Kaz checks his watch, then frowns. 0400.

“Sleep anyways? Even a little?” he tries, in some poor attempt at a sultry tone, and his watch hand makes its way around Snake’s waist and slithers up his chest, tugging him closer.

“What, inviting me to cuddle? Going soft on me, Kaz?” But he leans into his touch anyways.

Kaz grins, feeling triumphant for the second time that night. “Maybe,”

He can feel his heart beating through his chest as they press up against each other in the small double bed, and Kaz can only hope that Snake can't hear how his beats twice as fast, despite all of his blatant flirting and forwardness. 

He tries not to think about it as he presses his forehead against his back, letting the stillness of the night engulf them both instead. 

 

 


End file.
